


Monitor

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Brother to Dragons Companion to Owls - Lindskold
Genre: Autism, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, F/M, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are advantages to hearing objects talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monitor

When Mowgli can't sleep, Sarah puts her dragons and the little boy's teddy bear on babysitting duty. By the fourth draconic lullaby, he's usually fast asleep, and Sarah knows the teddy bear yells loud enough to wake her from the complete other side of the jungle if needed.

One of the advantages of being the only one besides Mowgli who can hear them is that no one else in the pack has to be disturbed unless absolutely needed.

Midline and Gray Brother used to be uneasy with leaving the littlest pack member so unwatched, even in nursery areas with no risk of falling, until the teddy bear gave just that call that the week Mowgli got the flu for the first time.

Head Wolf just took it in stride as his lover understanding her own capabilities, and did not mind a bit placing a watch-statue outside his own lair after Sarah assured him the concrete wolf's howl was at least as loud as the stuffed bear's screams. Just for a little extra security. (Sarah's never told him the wolf is a she-wolf, a horrible busybody, and perpetually announcing at the top of her concrete lungs just when she thinks the alpha female of the pack needs to have a 'private talk' with the pack leader, but she thinks he figured it out on his own by the end of the first month.)


End file.
